In mobile communication systems including second generation cordless telephone systems, a logical control channel (hereinafter, referred to as an “LCCH”) is defined. A base station apparatus (CS: Cell Station) assigns a time slot, which is a unit of communication, to a terminal apparatus (PS: Personal Station) so as to perform communication. When the number of group divisions is eight, a conventional LCCH consists of a broadcast control channel (hereinafter, referred to as a “BCCH”), eight paging channels (hereinafter, referred to individually as a “PCH”), and three signaling control channels (hereinafter, referred to individually as an “SCCH”), i.e., 12 channels in total. A base station apparatus transmits each channel intermittently at intervals of twenty frames (see Non-Patent Document 1, for example). One frame consists of eight time slots.
[Non-Patent Document 1] ARIB STANDARD RCR STD-28-1 “PERSONAL HANDY PHONE SYSTEM”, VERSION 4.1 (1/2)